Shuffle Challenge - Moments To Music - Tots
by Roofran411
Summary: The Shuffle Challenge . your Songlist on shuffle, ten random songs , write snippets of stories to a theme , in this case The Taming of the Shrew but written only to the length of each song. Little glimpses into the life of the Earl of Charlbury and his wife.


Moments to Music

11 April 2013

TOTS - THE SHUFFLE CHALLENGE.

Latté lady wrote_' moments in music '_ her response to the shuffle challenge.

I thought, idiot me, that was what it was called and named my stories the same. 'Moments in Music 'tots version. When I checked on the details later, I found my mistake ... Unfortunately I couldn't think of a better title and so I altered Latte's title fractionally. Please forgive me, Latte.

The challenge is:-

1) Set your song list on shuffle.

2) Write a snippet of a story.

3) write only for as long as the song is playing.

**My** Pairing: Petruchio and Katharine

Because my typing skills are abysmally slow, I wrote my snippets by long hand and typed them in afterwards, correcting punctuation and spelling. Maybe this bending the rules, if so, so be it.

I have entered song times with each snippet.

.

**Petruchio** and** Kate** do not belong to me; they belong to Will Shakespeare, though they are often my close companions.

**.**

**Moments to Music**

**.**

**Need your love so bad - **Fleetwood Mac - 3.55mins

.

I stood and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

Tomorrow's the make or break day.

General Election Day.

We would have to be up very early- to do the rounds of the polling stations, shaking hands, being cheerful...

I ran the hairbrush through my hair.

'Can I do this?'

I must have been talking aloud because my love appeared behind me

'Of course you can! You can do anything you set your mind to. '

He kissed my hair.

'Ye-es but I need you, need you behind me.'

.

**Raindrops keep falling on your head - **Sacha Distel - 2.34 mins

**.**

The car pulled away from the church.

Harry and Mrs Minola looked at each other.

She bit her lip.

'They_ are_ going to be alright?' she whispered.

'Yes.' he said, far more certain than he felt.

'He's your friend.'

'Yes. 'He started to say but the words wouldn't come.

'Oh God!' he thought to himself.'I hope so'.

**I made it through the rain -** John Barrowman - 4.32 mins

**.**

Petruchio stood in the long rough grass leading to the rear of the house.

The fine misty rain obscured the woods behind him but he could see the Ha-ha** and** the steps leading up from it.

They had started clearing the parkland and the repairs to the house.

He looked at it. His home. He thought what he owed to Kate...in so many ways.

But he had made it through. They had made it through.

He choked a little and blinked before he tears started.

Kate was coming down the Ha-Ha steps and she ran across the overgrown lawn to him.

''What were you thinking of, my love?'

'Oh! Everything, the house, the grounds, but mostly of you!'

.

**You only live twice -** Nancy Sinatra - 2.47mins

.

He was forty today!

Forty!

It was time to pause for thought. How much his life had changed in the last two years.

Kate, the babies, the security, the comfort of their life together.

He smiled.

The excitement.

The exhilaration, the intoxication of life with her.

And always the love.

Always, the love.

.

**These are the days of our lives ** - Queen - 4.31 mins

.

The16th Earl of Charlbury looked around him at the panelled enamelled and gold chamber; at the old lady on the scarlet and gold throne, in her velvet and ermine robes and her jewels, her head erect under the weight of her crown.

It was the first time he had done this.

He might never do it again but he had taken his seat in the House of Lords on this special day. The State opening of Parliament, and Kate's first one as Prime Minister.

Black Rod struck the door three times as he had done for the last three hundred years, The double doors were flung open and the members of the House of Commons entered, lead by Her Majesty's Prime Minister and Her Leader of the Opposition.

Kate and Ed.

Kate, his Kate.

**And I love her ** - Paul McCartney - 3.35mins

**.**

She came in and stood glaring at me.

Her hair falling down around her face.

Her lovely wedding dress was dirty and stained red from the dusty country roads.

One foot bare; she had snapped the heel of one shoe and held it in her hand.

'You... ... You... ...!' she snarled.

'You didn't make it to the village then, my love?'

'Eeeuughhh!' she screamed at me and stormed upstairs.

I smiled to myself.

Yes! I loved her but she wasn't going to win.

.

**Begin the Beguine** - Joe Loss - 3.31mins

.

They had taken off their shoes to walk on the wet sands.

Kate tucked her hand into his arm to huddle up into him from the cold drizzle.

The gale force wind tore into the palm trees that lined the promenade.

'What idiot would hold a party conference in Torquay in April?

God ! I can't wait to get home.

She rested her head against his arm.

'Are you complaining, Madam Leader of the Opposition?'

.

**This wheels on fire** - Bob Dylan - 3.33mins

.

They sat in the back of the limo.

He was drunk.

She was furious.

He was placating.

She was having nothing of it.

'Don't speak to me! I will kill you if you'

'Kate ...Ka-ate," he wheedled. 'It wasn't the way it looks.'

'It bloody looks like a dress to me. DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AGAIN.'

He shrugged and stared out of the limo's window. He would tackle this later.

He was going to win, he nodded to himself.

He _would_ win.

At least he thought he would.

.

**Music for fireworks** - La Rejouissance - Handel - 2.02mins

.

Piers stretched out his longlegs as best he could in the confines of the small box. He slouched down in the slightly rickety gilt chair, chin on chest, hands in pockets.

The trumpets blared!

OH God! Two more hours of this ...We could have gone to see Bowie ' he grumbled.

The Shuffle Challenge states ten snippets. I mistakenly did eleven so here is a bonus.

.

Wild Thing - The Troggs - 2.38 mins

.

They both had tempers, wild, furious rages that filled them for a few minutes, then disappeared, leaving them laughing

This was not one of those times.

Kate was rigid with rage. She had called him every swear word she could think of, and then a few more.

He laughed.

She took off her shoe and threw it at him

It whistled past his ear,

'Phew .Getting better Kate! ...Wild Kat!'


End file.
